Harry Potter und der Phönix der Trauer
by Lunniluna
Summary: Diese Storry knüpft an das fünfte Buch Rowlings an. Harry ist verzweifelt wegen Sirius's Tod. Wird er es ändern können? Was hat das mit einem Phönix zu tun? Was will Dumbledore von Hermine? Und was ist mit Rons Gefühlen los?I haaaaate summarys!


Hallo Leute! Schön dass ihr euch hierher verirrt habt. Ich wage mal den Versuch, diese FF hier an zu bringen. Ich hoffe auf einige Kommis. Mitlerweile habe ich schon einige Kapitel zusammen, warte aber ab ob sie ankommt. Ab 4 Kommis kommt das nächste Chappi rein! -grins- -erpress- -tomateankopfkriegt-

Ich: "HE! Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Leser: "Weil du uns erpressen willst, du gemeine du!"

Ich: "Erpressen?" -unschuldigblickt- "Ich? Neeeee...! Niemals! Is nur n fairer Kompromiss!"

Leser: "..."

leseraushausschmeisst-

Für alle die das lesen ein Bussi und ein dickes Knuddel!

Zum Rechtlichen:

Disclaimer: Nur Idee mir, alles sonst Rowling! (leider!) Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit (blabla...) und tue auch nicht so nals würde mir eine dieser wunderbaren Charaktere gehören, die in den Harry Potter Büchern vorkommen!

Summary: (ICH HASSE DIESE DINGER!) Diese Storry knüpft an das fünfte Buch Rowlings an. Harry ist verzweifelt wegen Sirius's Tod. Wird er es ändern können? Was hat das mit einem Phönix zu tun? Was will Dumbledore von Hermine? Und was ist mit Rons Gefühlen los?

KEIN SLASH!

Lalala...Ach, ihr wollt dass es losgeht? Ok! Bahn frei für's erste Chapter!

_Harry Potter, ein schlaksiger Junge von 16 Jahren, rannte und rannte. _

_Er wusste selber nicht warum. Um ihn war alles schwarz. Nicht schwarz wie ein stück Stoff, nein schwarz wie die Nacht. Er erkannte schemenhaft einen Korridor, welcher_

_Kein Ende nehmen wollte. _

_Er rannte an diversen Türen vorbei, doch er schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. _

_Immer weiter, nicht stehen bleiben, hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. Am Ende des Korridors konnte man ein helles Licht erkennen. _

_Harrys Herz schlug schneller. Seine Füße konnten ihn fast nicht mehr tragen, doch er lief immer weiter. _

_Langsam erkannte man woher das helle Licht stammte. _

_Ein Bogen mit einem schwarzen Vorhang war am Ende des Korridors sichtbar._

_Doch das blendend helle Licht hinter dem Vorhang war trotzdem zu sehen. Ein Mann stand davor._

_Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. „Sirius, neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiin!"_

Schweißgebadet wachte Harry auf. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und atmete erstmal tief durch.

Er musste nicht mehr rennen! Es war ohnehin zu späht.

Für den Mann am Bogen kam jede Hilfe zu späht. Er war tot.

Schon über eine Woche! Bevor Harry es realisierte liefen ihm schon Tränen über die Wangen. Er fing an zu schluchzen und seine Schultern zuckten unaufhaltsam auf und nieder.

Er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken! Doch immer wieder schossen ihm dieselben Gedanken durch den Kopf _Ich bin schuld dass Sirius gestorben ist! Ich ganz alleine. Hätte ich doch nur den verdammten Spiegel benutzt! Jetzt habe ich alles verloren. Mein Patenonkel ist tot!_ Die Bilder des letzten Schuljahres stiegen in ihm auf.

Harry verspürte einen leichten Brechreiz. Energisch wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und zog sich seine Jeans an.

Wahllos zog er irgendeinen Pulli aus dem unordentlichen Schrank in der Ecke seines kleinen Zimmers hinaus, zog ihn über und setzte sich an sein Pult.

Er war weg. Der einzige Mensch der ihm wenigstens Ansatzweise eine richtige Familie bieten hätte können, der ihm gezeigt hat, was richtige Liebe ist. Natürlich waren da seine besten Freunde, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley und viele weitere die ihn mochten, liebten. Doch es war nicht…das Gleiche. Eine einsame Träne stahl sich über seine Wange, schmeckte salzig, trostlos.

Er griff nach seiner Feder und einem Pergament und schon sauste erstere über das Papier. Lange hörte man nur das Kratzen der Feder aus Harrys Zimmer. Gelegentlich übertönte ein grunzender Schnarcher Dudleys das Gekratze.

Harry schrieb, strich durch und schrieb wieder.

Als er innehielt, legte er die Feder sorgsam an ihren Platz zurück und las den Brief noch mal durch.

_Lieber Ron, und liebe Hermine falls du schon da bist wenn euch dieser Brief erreicht._

_Ich halte es hier im Ligusterweg nicht mehr lange aus! _

_Wann sagt Dumbledor dass ihr mich abholen könnt? _

_Ich hasse es einsam in meinem Zimmer zu sitzen, bei diesen automatische Zensierung Muggeln und auf euch zu warten._

_Ich vermisse euch und alle anderen aus dem ihr wisst schon was im ihr wisst schon wo. Grüsst Tonks, Lupin- grüsst einfach alle von mir! _

_Ihr müsst mir dann alles haargenau erzählen, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist! _

_Ich schreibe diesen Brief mitten in der Nacht. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen warum! _

_Ich hatte wieder mal einen Alptraum. _

_Im Moment kackt mich alles an! Ich kann nur wiederholen: Holt mich bitte schnell hier raus! Ich hab nichts um mich abzulenken als meine Schulbücher! _

_Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie deprimierend es ist, stundenlang über Zaubertränkebüchern zu sitzen! _

_Hermine, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber diese Lernerei ist nicht wirklich mein Ding. Ihr habt sicher viel Spaß! _

_Wenn ihr wüsstet wie gern ich jetzt bei euch wäre im ihr wisst schon wo. _

_Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ich euch alle (auch die andern im Haus) total vermisse und hoffe bereits morgen oder so, abgeholt zu werden. _

_Wenn das nicht geht, schickt mir bitte wenigstens ein kleines Fresspaket, denn Dudley ist immer noch (seufz) auf Diät und ich habe zuletzt in Hogwarts was Anständiges gegessen! _

_Es grüsst euch euer Harry. _

_PS) Macht euch bitte wegen dem Alptraum keine Sorgen! Ich kriege dass schon hin! _

_PS2) --- Ron: Erol ist immer noch bei mir, der letzte Flug vor 2 Tagen hat sie wohl sehr angestrengt! Ihr solltet euch allmählich eine neue Posteule suchen._

_HOLT MICH BITTE BALD AB!_

Er ging auf den Käfig von Hedwig, seiner Eule zu und öffnete das Türchen.

Verschlafen hob sie den Kopf aus den Flügeln und schaute ihn mit blinzelnden Augen an. „Sorry, dass ich dich um diese Uhrzeit wecke, meine Süße! Aber könntest du diesen Brief zu Ron bringen?"

Hedwig blinzelte müde zu Erol hinüber. Harry verstand, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein, meine schöne. Erol ist noch zu schwach. Du kennst ihn ja! Aber streck jetzt deine Bein aus, ja?"

Hedwig tat was Harry wollte und dieser band den Brief fest und öffnete das Fenster.

„Na dann tschüss." Harry trat zurück und Hedwig flog in die schwarze Nacht hinein.

Er schaute ihr einige Minuten nach. Dann fröstelte ihn und er schloss das Fenster wieder. Angestrengt lauschte er auf die Geräusche der angrenzenden Zimmer.

Schlafen konnte er nicht mehr.

Am liebsten würde er in die Küche schleichen und sich etwas zu Essen holen.

Harrys Magen begann sofort zu knurren.

Seit etwas mehr als einer Woche schon war er wieder bei den Dursleys.

Harry hatte ja noch nie einen besonders guten Draht zu ihnen, aber wegen Dudleys Diät waren sie nun meist noch schrecklicherer Laune.

Harry ernährte sich seit Anfang Ferien von Dörrobst, Vollkornreiswaffeln und Gemüse.

Selbst Nudeln gab es nur sonntags.

Als Harry sich einmal beschwerte, knibbelte seine Tante Petunia an ihren Fingernägeln rum und meinte bloß genervt und mit zusammengekniffenem Mund: „Iss oder lass es bleiben!" Da beschloss Harry lieber in der Nacht nach unten zu schleichen und etwas aus dem Kühlschrank zu stehlen, als sich noch mal zu beschweren.

Er wachte ja ohnehin beinahe jede Nacht wegen diesen verblödeten Träumen auf. Tagsüber konnte er sich mit allerlei Arbeiten ablenken. Aber nachts war er seiner Vergangenheit, seiner Angst auf den Tod hilflos ausgeliefert.

Harry beherrschte Okklumentik zwar schon fast, aber vor Alpträumen dieser Art konnte er sich leider nicht schützen.

Es blieb alles ruhig. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Sie knarrte leise.

Harry verharrte sofort, aber anscheinend hatte das Knarren niemanden geweckt.

Er stieg ganz ruhig und sanft die Treppe hinunter. Bloß keinen Lärm machen.

Sein Onkel war im Stande, und ließ Harry die nächsten Tage hungern.

Er schob sich an der Wand entlang in die Küche, machte die Türe zu und den Kühlschrank auf. Schnell griff er sich ein Jogurt und einen Apfel.

Harry schloss den Kühlschrank wieder.

Er ging zum Schrank mit den Lebensmitteln an die Dudley nicht heran durfte.

Er war abgeschlossen. Harry wusste es bereits und zog ein hübsches Taschenmesser hervor. Sirius hatte es ihm einst geschenkt.

Sirius.

Harry schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter und öffnete gekonnt das Schloss.

Er ließ eine Tüte Chips und eine Keksschachtel unter seinem Pulli verschwinden und schloss wieder ab.

Genussvoll aß Harry den Jogurt und biss anschließend in den Apfel.

Er beugte sich über ein Buch mit der Überschrift: _Aritmantik_.

Hermine die gleich zwei Stück davon besaß hatte es ihm geliehen.

)-(

Ron zuckte zusammen als plötzlich eine hübsche weiße Eule auf seiner Schulter saß. Er stellte die Tasse mit Milch ab, die er gerade an die Lippen gehoben hatte.

Aufgeregt knöpfte er den Umschlag von Hedwigs Bein ab und setzte die Schneeeule in Erols Käfig.

Sie trank ein paar Schlücke und schlief dann ein.

_An Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger _las er und öffnete den Brief.

„Ach Hermine", wandte er sich an das Mädchen dass gerade die Treppe hinunter kam.

„Harry hat geschrieben!"

Neugierig setzte Hermine sich und rückte den Stuhl etwas näher an Ron. „Ließ schon vor!" sagte sie und grinste ihn an. Ron setzte sich auf und begann:

„_Lieber Ron, und liebe Hermine falls du schon da bist wenn euch dieser Brief erreicht." _Hermine unterbrach ihn: „Harry trifft es immer genau richtig mit seinen Anschriften, nicht war?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und las weiter:

„_Ich halte es hier im Ligusterweg nicht mehr lange aus! Wann sagt Dumbledor dass ihr mich abholen könnt? Ich hasse es einsam in meinem Zimmer zu sitzen, bei diesen automatische Zensierung Muggeln und auf euch zu warten. _

_Ich vermisse euch und alle anderen aus dem ihr wisst schon was im ihr wisst schon wo. _

_Grüsst Tonks, Lupin- grüsst einfach alle von mir! _

_Ihr müsst mir dann alles haargenau erzählen, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist! _

_Ich schreibe diesen Brief mitten in der Nacht. _

_Ihr könnt euch vorstellen warum! Ich hatte wieder mal einen Alptraum._

_Im Moment kackt mich alles an! Ich kann nur wiederholen: Holt mich bitte schnell hier raus! Ich hab nichts um mich abzulenken als meine Schulbücher! _

_Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie deprimierend es ist, stundenlang über Zaubertränkebüchern zu sitzen! Hermine, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber diese Lernerei ist nicht wirklich mein Ding." **(hier guckte Hermine als hätte Harry gerade gesagt dass er sich umbringt)** _

„ _Ihr habt sicher viel Spaß! Wenn ihr wüsstet wie gern ich jetzt bei euch wäre im ihr wisst schon wo. Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ich euch alle (auch die andern im Haus) total vermisse und hoffe bereits morgen oder so, abgeholt zu werden. _

_Wenn das nicht geht, schickt mir bitte wenigstens ein kleines Fresspaket, denn Dudley ist immer noch (seufz) auf Diät und ich habe zuletzt in Hogwarts was Anständiges gegessen! Es grüsst euch euer Harry. _

_PS) Macht euch bitte wegen dem Alptraum keine Sorgen! Ich kriege dass schon hin! _

_PS2) --- Ron: Erol ist immer noch bei mir, der letzte Flug vor 2 Tagen hat ihn wohl sehr angestrengt! Ihr solltet euch allmählich eine neue Posteule suchen._

_HOLT MICH BITTE BALD AB!_

Ron legte den Brief zur Seite „Der arme Harry kann nichts ordentliches essen!"

Hermine versetzte ihm einen Stoss. „Du denkst auch immer nur ans Essen! Die Alpträume sind es, die mir Sorgen machen. Der arme ist völlig alleine und muss ohne reden damit fertig werden dass Sirius gestorben ist!"

Ron blickte sie erstaunt an. „Er hat doch gar nichts über Sirius geschrieben!"

Hermine sah Ron an als hätte er gerade erzählt dass er eine Diät anfangen würde.

„Was denkst du denn was dass für Alpträume sind?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern „Keine Ahnung."

Die beiden kabbelten noch eine Weile weiter bis Mrs. Weasley sie unterbrach:

„Ron, Hermine könntet ihr bitte den Tisch decken? Das Essen ist gleich fertig."

„Essen!" entfuhr es Ron und schon stieß er die Schublade mit dem Besteck auf. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, schnappte sich aber Teller und Gläser und ging damit ins angrenzende Esszimmer.

Autornote:

Ich weiss, es ist noch nicht wiorklich spannend gewesen, doch es wird immer besser. Der Anfang ist ja noch nicht das Ende! (Ach bin ich logisch! -kopfschüttel-!)

Egal! Lasst ihr mir n klitze-kleines Reviewchen da? -büttebütteschreit- -patschhändchenöffnet- -wartetbiskommireinfällt-


End file.
